Secret Admirer
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Adam Copeland has a Secret Admirer. Randy doesn't like it, as he's protective of Addy who is flattered. Jeff and Phil know who it is and find it cute, so they try to help. Adam/Wade, Jeff/Phil, Later on Randy/JoMo. SLASH. Part 1 of 3. Written for Shezli.


Title: Your Secret Admirer  
>Pairing: Wade BarretEdge, Jeff Hardy/CM Punk, later on Randy Orton/John Morrision  
>Rating: Mature<br>Warning: M/M, Later on: Sex, Fluff.  
>Summery: One - shot! Edge has an unknown secret admirer, what's his reaction when he finds out who it is?<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT this idea.  
>AN: This is to start off something for a friend of mine, we're gonna title this Shezli's shots. It's all Edge slash and he's a bottom, because that's how she likes him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy Orton groaned as Adam swatted his hand away from the cookies. "I'm hungry Copeland!" He whined as Adam chuckled setting them on the table.

"Stop nagging Orton..." he muttered as Randy grabbed three cookies, taking off running into the front room of Adam's house.

"Damn you Randy!" he growled running after him. Randy was lounging on Adam's couch swallowing the last bite by the time Adam came in. He was getting ready to go after him when the door bell rung.

Adam narrowed his eyes at 'The Viper' before making his way over to the door. There was a man, of average height, a vase filled with red roses, yellow roses, white roses, orange roses, pink roses and other beautiful flowers in his hands.

"Is there a Mr. Adam Copeland here?" he asked politely.

Adam blinked. "Yeah that's me."

He face brightened to a grin. "Okay well these are for you."

"Umm Thanks... Can I ask who sent them?" Adam asked taking the large vase from the man's hand.

"Sorry. The individual in question asked that we not tell." The man murmured back before spinning on his heel and walking back to his truck. Adam didn't know how long he stood there, but it was obviously too long for Randy.

"Want me to punt it out of him?" he asked making Adam jump, looking to see Randy's head over his shoulder, watching the man start his truck.

"No" He scoffed pushing Randy back into the house.

He walked into the kitchen, setting them on the table, pulling the hand written tag out.

"What's it say?" Randy asked leaning against the wall, arms folded over his massive chest, as he eyed Adam.

"It says _'To my beloved. Adam, your beauty and intensity is much to be in awe of, and myself, supposed to be fearless, am so terrified of approaching you, so I've no other choice but to admire your beauty from a far. Maybe one of these days I will get over it, but unfortunately today is not that day. I promised myself I'd do at least something to get your attention, but it seems that failed, I apologize, I'm not known to really fit in, nor do I exactly stand out. I'm sending you these roses, I hope you like them. _

_The red rose represents the love I feel for you, the white rose symbolizes your innocence in my eyes, the pink rose represents the admiration I have for you, and the friendship I wish could have with you, it'd be better then what I have, which is nothing. The Orange rose reminds me of the energy you have, the energy oozing from your very presence. The yellow represents the warmth and happiness I feel when in your presence. _

_The lavender rose represents the way you enchanted my heart. All together the roses represent your unique beauty and my love for you. Maybe one day, I can tell you this to your face. Maybe not. Hope you enjoy the roses, Love. Your Secret Admirer.'_" Adam read, feeling his heart skip a beat at reading the endearing words, feeling his cheeks flush bright red.

Randy sneered. "Want me to send Legacy to figure out who's sending the crap to you?" Adam shook his head. "No. I find it cute... Endearing even. I'd like to meet her".

Randy chuckled. "Or him".

Adam nodded. "Or him".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade Barrett sighed as he walked outside the arena in Tampa.

"Hey Wade" Phil Brooks murmured happily, jogging up to give Wade a hug.

"Hey Punk" Wade sighed pulling away from the embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Wade shook his head.

"Nothin'" he muttered looking away. Phil narrowed his olive colored orbs at one of his closest friends.

"Stuart Bennet!" he growled, grabbing his arm forcing Wade to face him. "Phi-"

"Whose ass am I kicking?"

"Nobodies. It's nothin', really."

"Stu!"

"Okay!" Wade yelled "It's ... Adam..."

"Edge? What's he gotta do with you?" Phil asked as Wade held his hand up. "I was getting to that."

"Did he hurt you?" he questioned as Wade shook his head rapidly, his thick, quickly growing hair flying around with the motion.

"God no. Phil... It's not Adam... it's me... I'm completely... helplessly head over heels in love with him." Wade confessed in his thick English accent as Phil smiled.

"Aww isn't that sweet? Did you tell him? You should if you haven't! Oh you two would look so cute together!" Phil encouraged as Wade's cheeks actually tinted pink. It was hard to make the brit blush too! "I think I'd pale in comparison to him..." Wade muttered looking away.

"Stu… You have no idea… how hot you are, do you? I mean… if I weren't completely head over heels for Jeff, I'd probably go for you." Phil murmured with a smile as Wade glanced over at him. "Really?" He asked as Phil nodded.

"Hell yeah! And not just because of your drop dead gorgeous looks either, your also very thoughtful, selfless and sometimes you're like a nig cuddly teddy bear that I just wanna smuggle with…" Phil replied with a hint of a smile on his pierced lips.

Wade's gaze landed on Jeff Hardy walking towards them, grin on his face as he snuck up behind Phil, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey baby" He whispered kissing Phil's cheek softly.

"Hey Jeffy" Phil whispered back.

"You like Stu better than me… I heard what you said" He pouted playfully as Phil turned around in his embrace, kissing his lips. "No I said if I didn't have a sexy beast named Jeff Hardy as my man, then I'd go after him. It's you that I love Jeffy… But to be completely honest, you're both fucking gorgeous and you have nothing to worry about, cause Stu has it bad for Addy." Phil smirked as Jeff slowly grinned.

"So you sent Adds the roses?" Jeff asked with a smirk as Wade slowly nodded his head, eyes on the floor. "I wanted to get his attention, but I couldn't do it in person… so I sent 'im some roses with a hand written message from my heart." he murmured quietly as Phil smiled brightly.

"That's the first step Wade, getting his attention. Now that you have it, use it, set up a blind date… or a meeting place, reveal yourself as his secret admirer and… we'll go from there" Phil rambled as Jeff kissed him to shut him up.

"No. Adam isn't some snooty snobby asshole, like the character he plays. He's a sweet kind hearted guy, he's very down to earth and he doesn't judge. Wade I've know Adam for almost ten years, just go up to him, talk to him straight up. Trust me." Jeff said as drug his pouting boyfriend off leaving Wade to his thoughts.

'Maybe Jeff was right.' Wade thought to himself as set to devise a new plan.

End of Chapter 1

Made for Shezli. Please R&R


End file.
